


Virtue non-Verbis

by General_Nerdy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Other, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Nerdy/pseuds/General_Nerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly prompts based off of tumblr asks with Paladin Danse and the Sole Survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. F!SS Prompt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Anonymous asked: After a wild/crazy night sole finds danse passed out somewhere weird**  
>  _

Bobrov’s Best Moonshine was anything but. Even with their large soldierly frames, Knight Davis and Paladin Danse succumbed to the effects of the alcohol after celebrating another successful mission. She awoke in a puddle of her own drool in room number two of the Dugout Inn; her usually coiffed hair and bun in an absolute mess around her pale face and sunken eyes. Trying to will away the massive headache and nausea that hit her, Davis realized Danse was nowhere to be seen.

The last she remembered they had been sitting at the bar, arguing over the advantages of plasma and laser weapons. Stumbling from the room Vadim let out a hearty laugh at her expense. “Good morning my dear! Hah! Looks like Deathclaw had their way with you!” His volume sent a sharp pang through Elena’s head and she groaned in annoyance. “Yeah… Have you seen Danse?”

“Ah, the trashcan? He left after you slept, said he had something important to do.” With how inebriated they’d been he couldn’t have gotten far. Pulling her combat armor pieces back on Davis picked up her rifle and headed out the door. She could deal with her hangover once she found her partner, but the light of the sun told her to go back to sleeping it off. “Never again,” she muttered as she walked the alleys of Diamond city, looking for any sign of her missing Paladin. 

Quick, determined footsteps approached from behind her and Knight Davis turned to see Piper with a quite sour expression. “Hey Piper, have you seen- ah OW!” The feisty reporter grabbed the larger woman by the ear and pulled her to eye level. “BLUE you’d better pick up that soldier boy of yours RIGHT NOW before I have security throw him out of the stadium!” Wincing and trying to reclaim her ear Elena nodded. “Okay okay Piper! Jesus not so loud! Where is he?”

Piper did her best to shove the Knight away before she stomped towards Publick Occurrences. Davis followed in tow like a scolded pup, dreading what Danse had gotten himself into.

Inside, draped over Pipers precious printing press was Danse, snoring away like a Yao Guai. Nat was perched next to him, poking his head with a pencil to no avail. “Finally,” she whined. “We can’t start work on the next issue until you move your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Elena huffed as she moved over to him.

“Danse barged in here last night.” Hissed Piper. “Apparently he got the idea to write an article in his head. Dummy had no idea how to use the press and he fell asleep. He was too heavy to move. Besides he’s your responsibility anyway Blue.”

“Mmhmm,” the Knight responded as she grabbed Danse by the shoulders and rolled him over. He almost looked peaceful… but the stench of alcohol ruined the illusion. Readying her arm and taking a step back Elena brought it down to land a forceful slap right on his cheek. Danse’s eyes shot open as he tumbled onto the floor. “Wake up.”


	2. F!SS Prompt 2a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ****  
> _bbocelot asked:  
> _  
>  **  
> _pre-romanced danse just being jealous? being confused at why he doesn't want to see SS flirt or be close with other people jgfdjhdfkjhvdkjfhvdkj dfkjhdkvjhdkh_  
>  **

“Those mirelurks didn't stand a chance. Whose ready for an epic clam bake?” 

Paladin Danse wrinkled his nose at Deacons suggestion. First of all, they were smack in the middle of Murkwater. If they were even fortunate enough to find a dry camping site, the smell of those cooking abominations would attract any predator in range. They were also far too heavy to carry and they lacked the proper equipment to crack open their exoskeletons. But he knew better, and so did Knight Davis. 

“Hardly. We should-“ Before he could continue Knight Davis broke into a fit of giggles she did her best to contain. Seeing Danse glaring back at her she took a deep breath to compose herself and try to make her smile disappear. “Ah-ha… ah the Paladin is right Deacon. We should keep moving.” Turning to get back on the main road she gestured forward with her plasma rifle. “Besides, we don’t have any corn, tatos, or beer to go with it. Another time.”  
The spy let show a toothy grin as he moved to step in time with Davis’ power armor. “You got it boss.” 

It was just one example, but Danse was finding more and more reasons to object to having Deacon accompany them through the Commonwealth. Something about the Railroad member rubbed him the wrong way; more than his concerning alliance anyway. Knight Davis was losing her edge with him around. She was more talkative and distracted than when it was just their Brotherhood duo. Also, though Danse was loathe to admit it to himself, he felt… upset.  
Of course he didn’t want to see the Knight under his sponsorship injured due to some frivolous socializing while on duty, but there was more to it. The way Davis and Deacon interacted was much different than how she spoke to him. They laughed and smiled, and Davis let slip a wry sense of humor. Deacon engaged her right back and it made the Paladin uncomfortable. It was too lighthearted. Plus… the few times Danse had tried to joke it never seemed to stick. After his failed attempts hearing Deacons witticisms made him burn inside. 

He did his best to keep it to himself however, and tried to encourage Knight Davis to send Deacon back to the Old North Church. 

Trudging through the swamps wasn’t fantastic for the servo connections in the Brotherhood suits, nor was it great for Deacons “ass-kicking shoes” as he made them known. Luckily they happened by an old fishing shack with struts that still held it above the waterline. 

“You two tin cans dry out while your little swamp fairy checks for bad guys,” Deacon grinned as he stood in the doorway. 

“Don’t get crabs,” Davis replied, both of them having a chortle as the third of their trio left for a perimeter check. 

Danse felt an odd tightening of his throat and a burn in his chest. Stepping out of his power armor proved he wasn’t injured in anyway… so it was something inside. Damn, he wasn’t experienced in things like that. Even out of her armor Davis was looking in the direction where Deacon had left, and Danse had a strong suspicion of what that was. 

“Davis, that’s enough,” he growled. “After our mission is completed, I want you to dismiss Deacon.” 

Her head snapped to look at him, her expression turning from shock to defiance. “Sir. Might I at least have a reason we’re letting go of a squad mate so suddenly? He’s done nothing but help us.” 

“You know my feelings regarding the Railroad perfectly well Knight.” His thick brows were pulled low and the corner of his mouth pulled into a snarl. “We can’t trust him. Who knows what intel he might bring back to his organization?” 

Davis stood to her full height, hands balled up at her sides. “Deacon wouldn’t do that to us. The Brotherhood has posed no threat to the Railroad. Aside from that,” she pointed an accusing finger at Danse. “If this was such a security risk you would have never agreed to the partnership in the first place. This is something else.” 

Growing more flustered only made the anger in him grow, throwing out his arms and raising his voice. “He’s _obviously_ posing as a distraction to you knight! Is it so wrong of me to worry about your wellbeing? You could get hurt or cause harm to others while you’re too busy flirting!” Danse spat the last word. He could feel how hot his face was and how hard his heart was pounding in his chest.  
Knight Davis looked at him with a stare of absolute disbelief. He’d caught her. 

“You think I’m making eyes at _Deacon_? Have you lost your mind?” 

Maybe not. 

“Speaking freely sir, since you’ve already thrown away that courtesy, _I have no interest in Deacon_. When I’m on a mission, I focus on my objectives. You’re mistaking friendly conversation with something else entirely!”  
Danse was quickly deflating, his anger replaced with shame. How had he lost himself so abruptly? “Davis, I’m-“

“Listen to me, Danse. I’m not going to lessen our firepower due to your insecurities. I can control my womanly urges, since you seem so worried about them!” 

“Duly noted, Knight. I apologize.” Both of them were still staring at each other, Danse a mess of embarrassment and self-loathing, and Davis swimming in indignation. 

Deacon poked his head back into the shack. “Woah! If you two wanted the place to yourselves, all you had to do was ask!” 

He slept by a small campfire outside that night, Danse accompanying him.


	3. F!SS Prompt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _anonymous asked:_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _  
> **  
> _Danse /f!SS shower smut? Pretty please?_  
>  **  
>  _  
>  **

Whenever his Sentinel came back from Brotherhood missions, Danse did his best to comfort her in anyway he could. This time around, Elena trudged up to the Red Rocket caked in grime. “Maxson sent me along the coast. I think he’s doing it to make me purposely uncomfortable,” she chuckled morosely as she stepped out of her kit. After attaching the loops on her T-60 to the workstation Danse could see that the saltwater and muck had soaked her to the core; the orange of her uniform turned to a gross brown.

“You look terrible,” the concern in his voice apparent as he supported her a bit. “Go take a hot shower and change into some dry clothes. I can get started on maintenance while you get some rest.” Calloused fingers brushed the loose strands of her now messy bun behind her ear, gentle as could be. Danse hated to see her so worn down. He’d give Maxson a piece of his mind… but it wouldn’t end well.

“Mm, that does sound nice,” Elena murmured as she leaned her cheek into his touch, her fingers grasping over his. “… But my armor can wait for once.” Her eyes locked with his in a smolder, hunger behind them. “I’d much rather spend some time with you, Danse. It’s felt like ages since we last saw each other.” Her hand slid from his to stroke his cheek, feeling his stubble before guiding him in for a loving kiss.

Sure, Danse was always more than prepared to meet her wants, but at the same time he didn’t want to push her too hard. Elena needed rest but he wouldn’t deny her some stress relief. Standing straighter he wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly, his lips dancing with hers as they exchanged heated breaths. “Alright,” he conceded. “But nothing too out of hand. I want you to relax, not get wound up again.”

“I’ll do my best,” Elena smiled before pulling away from his embrace.

The duo had worked together to renovate the back office of the garage into a useable bathroom, complete with a shower, sink, and toilet. Lots of work and cursing had gone into it, but they were ecstatic with the results. No longer did they have to wander into the night to find the outhouse, and it offered them much more privacy. Elena arrived first, peeling off her soiled uniform and her underwear beneath it. Danse could feel his blood warming at the sight already but he willed himself to be patient. Her comfort came first.

As the hiss of the showerhead filled the air she left the water to warm up, wandering back over to the former Paladin as he undressed. “Have I ever told you how handsome you are,” Elena purred as she leaned her head against his bare shoulder and a hand groped at his pectoral, fingers running through his chest hair . “Many times,” Danse sucked in a breath. Oh he’d missed the sensation of her soft body against his chiseled form, brushing against him in all the right ways. With her hair free from its bun he guided his fingers against her scalp with a pressure he knew she liked. “You must know how lovely you are… since you’re doing some terrible things to me right now.”

“I want to do even worse,” she grinned against his ear before pulling away. “But you want me clean first, right? So let’s get the boring bit out of the way.” Stepping into the shower Elena let out a contented groan as the hot water cut into the dirt and eased her tense muscles. “Oh…” Danse shed his underwear quickly and moved in behind, pulling the curtain closed after them just in case.

With a bar of soap in hand he went to work cleaning off his love, starting at the top and working his way down. He could feel himself hardening as he traveled over her skin but let it happen; she was too special to him to not react this way. Danse lingered on her chest, his hands easing against her soft flesh. With his index and middle finger he caught one of her nipples in between, kneading as he held the bar of soap.

Elenas breathing was more noticeable as she pressed into his touch more, only to whine when he pressed on washing her. “You’re such a tease,” she smiled.

“You haven’t seen the color of the water coming off you,” Danse chuckled breathily. That part was certainly true; sand and other debris were coming off in comical amounts. “Besides, when have I ever denied you intimacy?”

“There was the time with the mutfruit.”

A deep rumbling laugh escaped him and Elena joined in as well, ending it with another kiss. “But you’re right. I’m sorry I’m being impatient.”

“No need for apologies darling, just turn around so I can get your back. Why not do your hair in the meantime?” She did as he asked and grabbed the aged bottle of shampoo, squirting some into her palm before lathering up her head. Danse traveled up and down her back with the bar, admiring her form. Elena was a very well built woman and he could admire her musculature. After a few more moments he found his hands moving in lazy circles rather than with purpose. He supposed he’d made her wait long enough.

While her back was still to him Danse stood to cuddle closer. His arms wrapped around to her front and meandered around her navel. Leaning his chin against her shoulder his lips met her neck, trailing soft kisses along the skin. He placed the bar of soap back on the holder to free his hands and slid them to her thighs, rubbing just below her labia.

She gasped softly, her hips rocking into his touch to try and feel more. Danse was hard but didn’t press the issue, instead letting himself rest against her ass. His body trembled when Elena ground back against him, the long awaited contact making his head swim for a moment. But he knew he wanted to please her first. “Lean against the wall,” he said breathlessly. “Open your legs a little.”

The Sentinel happily obliged him and moved as he instructed, allowing his fingers past her curls to slide up and down her lips in a strong single motion. “Oh fuck Danse…” Elena moaned, pressing herself against every pass. Danses eyes were closed and his brows pulled down in concentration, but he was enjoying himself immensely. Every little sound and quiver she made was intoxicating. He could never get over this woman. “You’re so wet already,” he hummed, leaving hotter kisses along her shoulder as his teeth grazed her skin.

Parting her lips he found her swollen clit and started to rub in small circles; not hard enough to get her off quickly but just enough to make it feel that way. She was putty in his hands and Danse loved it. Strong fingers brought out more whimpers and gasps, and soon he was stimulating her with more force. “Tell me what you want Elena.”

“Oh Christ Danse…” she mewled. “Fuck me.”

Finally he pulled away from her, guiding her to lie back on the shower floor. Danse kneeled between her legs with his back to the stream of water, sliding his length along her lips with a groan. Pushing her thighs open with one hand he guided himself inside her with the other, crying out at how hot she felt around him. “God dammit Elena…” Danse gasped once he was all the way in, leaning over to catch her lips in a heated kiss. He started to thrust going right for an even, firm rocking.

Eyes closed again in concentration, they shot back open when Danse felt two needy hands on his rear, pulling him in closer. “Harder,” Elena moaned. “Please Danse… please…”

“Elena,” Danse called loudly as his hands gripped her hips tightly, fingers digging into her to hold her in place as he increased his pace. Their skin came together in a lewd rhythm, needy gasps and moans the only other noises aside from the shower. Her hand had strayed down to her clitoris to rub in time with his motions. “I-I’m close,” her voice trembled. “Don’t stop… please don’t…”

The Brotherhood had forever tainted him when it came to aspects of control like this; it drove him wild. Letting go of her hips Danse rested his arms on either side of her head, his strong body dwarfing her in comparison. He kept up the pace for hear and leaned close to her ear, kissing and sucking at her skin. “Come for me,” he huffed against her, feeling his impending end coming as well. “Come hard for me.” A last hard push was all it took to send her over the edge.

Elenas’ chest rose and fell with heaving gasps as she clenched around him. Her back arched and her fingers moved at a frantic pace as she rode out her orgasm. For Danse it was just too much. He buried himself to the hilt and felt himself explode inside her, giving a few weaker thrusts as the last of his seed spilled out. Both of them were heaving in breaths, exhausted but oh so satisfied.

It took Danse a moment to compose himself, but he eventually slid out from inside her and leaned down for a deep, passionate kiss. Their lips made a soft sound as they came apart and together again, smiles on both of their faces. Turning off the water and toweling off they collapsed into bed, Elena trapped in one of Danses signature bear hugs. “Hmm, better than a training exercise,” Danse smirked as he kissed the top of her head.

“I’ll let Maxson send me on missions like that more often,” Elena teased.


	4. M!SS Prompt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Anonymous asked: Hi! Hope your day's well. If you're still taking Danse requests, I'd like your take on Haylen convincing Danse to at least wait to kill himself during BB. Alternatively, Haylen goes to visit Danse after BB only to walk in on the SS (pref M!SS) going down on Danse. Or or... Haylen teases an unromanced but obv interested Danse about his feelings towards an obv equally interested SS (M! pref) ...I'm sorry! TBH I just want Danse and Haylen being BFFs because their BFFness is super important._  
>  **

Blue eyes glittered as Scribe Haylen watched two familiar sets of T-60 come through the doors of the police station. Knight Howard already had his helmet off, a smile big enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes spread over his face. “Good evening miss,” Nate rumbled in amusement. “Your personal tech delivery service has arrived and we apologize for any delay.” With a hiss of seals Danse removed his bucket as well, his expression holding a bit of amusement, “We’ve got the haptic drive for you Haylen. I’m sure you’ll put it to good use.” 

 

Taking the handheld device, she held it up to the light, scrutinizing every inch. “Excellent, and no char marks this time! Thank you, both of you.” Howard cracked another sarcastic grin. “That must be… what the fifth one of those you’ve sent us to find? Planning on building a statue out of em?” “You caught me Knight,” Haylen laughed. God it felt like she hadn’t laughed in ages, but Knight Howard offered just the right amount of snark without taking it too far. Even Danse had a hard time reprimanding him; she knew he enjoyed it a bit as well. 

 

“Well I’m glad we could help with your evil schemes Haylen.” Nate looked to his Paladin and nodded. “I’ll be out in the garage if you need me sir.” Damn raiders had made some nasty scratches in his plating that needed tending to. “Proceed Knight, I’ll let you know if anything else comes up.” With that Howard trudged down the stairs to the workstations outside, content as all get out. Scribe Haylen was glad to see that the both of them were always in relatively good moods when they did meet up. Danse seemed happier as well, but that was probably due to some of the stress of command being taken off his shoulders. 

 

As Danse stepped out of his frame Haylen moved to the side, trailing behind him as he plunked himself down at the officers’ terminal. “So, how’s our newest recruit been doing sir? If you don’t mind me asking.” It was an innocent enough question, but the Scribe knew she liked to check in on her squad mates from time to time to make sure they were alright. Plus, Danse had done a lot for her and had garnered heaps of respect in her eyes. He was her friend, and she’d be damned if anything bad happened to him under her watch. Not that she suspected Knight Howard of any wrongdoing, quite the contrary. 

“He’s doing extremely well Haylen,” Danse smiled. The pride in his expression was completely genuine, and heartwarming. “He’s adapted so quickly… it’s quite astounding.” 

 

To think that just a few months ago Danse was a wreck, and now he seemed so content warmed Haylens heart. He was a good man and deserved to be happy every once and a while. “That’s great Danse! Maybe another Paladin in the making huh?” They needed some nicer folks in the Brotherhood anyway.  
“The possibility is certainly there… and if Maxson ever considered it I would vouch for him in a heartbeat.” Possibly realizing the implication of what he just said, Danse turned a deeper shade of red and turned his face to the console, beginning to type up his report. “I uh… should record things while they’re still fresh. We can catch up later Haylen.” 

 

She fought a Cheshire grin from making itself known and nodded. “Yes sir.” Woo boy. Was Danse even capable of feeling that emotion? It was amazing to see him happy, let alone anything else. But Scribe Haylen didn’t want to be cruel, so she left him to his devices and went back to work. 

_

“Danse, I know how to install a new coupler. I’ve got it!”

 

“Oh, so that’s why you’re holding it upside down?” 

 

Haylen was taking a break outside, sitting on top of some sandbags and sipping on a Nuka Cola. Danse and Nate were still in the garage, and their repairs proved to be quite an event. Doing her best to not look it she listened in on their conversation, amused. 

 

“Hey, got to break a few eggs to make an omelet, right?” 

 

“I won’t have you breaking anything. Just hand it to me and I’ll show you how to install it.” 

 

“I could do it myself if you got your _meaty_ hands out of the way, unless you want them there.” She heard the grin in his voice. Flirting with the Paladin? Well the new Knight was certainly brave. 

 

Danse let out a few shocked and disgruntled noises, obviously not knowing how to respond to such a statement. But he didn’t chastise him, which was even more shocking to her. If the Paladin had heard any Brotherhood members speaking to each other in such a way he’d shut them down immediately. She’d even been afraid when she asked Rhys, and made sure to only try once she knew Danse wasn’t around. She’d been shot down, but she’d at least tried right?

 

Paladin Danse allowed Knight Howard to flirt with him. 

 

“Ah-ha… well… as interesting as that sounds, I’ll have to pass for the time being. My ‘ _meaty hands_ ’ want to keep your armor in good condition.” 

 

Scribe Haylen was going to die.

 

He was flirting back… in his own awkward way.

 

She scurried inside to hide her laughter. It wasn’t funny so much as utterly adorable and Haylen was extremely happy for him. He had a partner he respected and made him happy. What more could he ask for? 

 

Later in the evening Danse had asked Haylen to update him with goings on around Cambridge and what plans top had for them. She filled him in of course, then they fell into familiar casual conversation. It was comfortable and Haylen knew Danse always listened to everything before adding in his two cents. When silence fell over them she chuckled to herself. “ _Meaty_ hands huh? Might want to close the garage door next time if that’s the case.” 

Danse turned red as a tato, an awful tick of his, and began sputtering incoherently. 

 

“W-We weren’t-! Uh… we are NOT-“ 

 

“Relax Danse, I’m teasing,” Haylen smiled. “You’ve got nothing to worry about from me.” 

 

Embarrassment still flooded over him, but at least he didn’t seem to be denying it. “I’ll… have to remind Knight Howard of his language.” He took a hearty swig of the beer in his hand to calm his nerves. 

 

“Oh don’t make him feel bad. You two get along really well! And he’s not ugly?”  
“That’s against regulations Haylen,” he replied, his voice more somber. “We have a mission to complete here in the Commonwealth and we can’t afford to be distracted.” 

 

“You’re denser than a sentry bot sometimes, you know that right?” Haylen chastised him. “You two were grinning like idiots in that garage. You’re really going to deny yourself a speck of happiness Danse? I’m not saying to run off with the guy. Just enjoy your time together.” 

 

He looked down to his drink, swirling the liquid around the bottle in thought. “…Thank you, Haylen.” Danse offered her a small smile. “You may be onto something.” 

 

“My pleasure big guy.”


	5. F!SS Prompt 2b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Here's a prompt for if you'd like yet another one! Danse and Deacon have to go look for a lost Sole together. (Maybe they find Sole at a settlement, who wasn't actually lost all along and is just making new friends? ) (p.s. I love your writing! This may have been inspired by the pre-romanced jealous Danse prompt that you filled! >.>;)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to get out but I had a hell of a blast writing it! This is a continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5841400/chapters/13474384) prompt.

Knight Davis was cold the remainder of their expedition. Battlefield callouts and the **PWOMPH** of her plasma rifle were the only forms of communication she used willingly, much to Danse’s chagrin. Not that the Paladin didn’t try; his apologies were continuously brushed off with the fact that they needed to focus: a jab at Danse’s earlier reasoning perhaps, which stung. Deacon was suspiciously, or wisely, quiet. With their mission in Murkwater completed, it was time to rest and restock.

The closest occupied settlement was Bunker Hill, far to the north of the marshes. A few hours later their hike ended at the gates of the monument. All of them were relieved to be somewhere occupied; the threat of attack much, much lower. They could relax a bit and recharge. Knight Davis tossed the innkeeper a few caps and secured the trio a few dusty mattresses to sleep on, a slight improvement from their bedrolls.

Before Danse could even glance in her direction Davis had found the workshop and was quite furiously scrubbing the dried mud from her power armor. From her furrowed brow and wrinkled nose, the Paladin surmised she didn’t want to be bothered. Letting out a sigh he found a large enough space to exit his armor and start the same process. Deacon had run off to one of the traders to purchase a cleaner outfit, so aside from the hum of the settlement it was the quietest it had been for Danse in a while.

He thought about their argument in the marsh; how out of hand he’d let his emotions fly with no proof for his accusations. If Danse could go back in time and punch some sense into himself, it would’ve been welcome. Davis had just lost her husband, in her timeframe at least. She wasn’t the kind of person to let that go so easily. The Knight scrimped and dug for any lead about the Institute, but for either closure or revenge he wasn’t too sure.

Regardless, to think she’d formed some infatuation with the Railroad member was idiotic of him. Danse hoped maybe once Davis had cooled off enough he could properly apologize for his outburst, and admit his previous jealousy.

With a few hours’ time the Brotherhood suits were in much better shape and Deacon had only changed his gear twice. Before they settled in for the night Davis gathered the two men together.

“Listen, in the morning I want you two to head to Sanctuary. I’ll meet up with you after I make a stop at Oberland Station.”

“Playing delivery girl for Preston again? Y’know, I think that guy is a bit _too_ nice sometimes. Weirds me out.” Of course Deacon would never harm a hair on the Minuteman’s head, but a little snooping never hurt.

“I promised I’d help and I intend to keep it. Shouldn’t take me more than a day or two.”

Danse raised his eyebrows. “You’re going alone? I’d strongly suggest you take at least one-“

“I’m sure, sir,” Davis cut him off. “I think it would be healthy if we spent some time apart.”

That pained him; due to both her rejecting him and having more sense professionally than he did at the moment. Was he getting too comfortable with her? Danse had opened up to her before and she’d had nothing but good things in reply… but now she was falling back on proper protocol.

“As you wish Knight,” he replied, his voice small. “Deacon, you and I will depart in the morning.”

“Do your suits have alarm clocks built in? I’m kind of a heavy sleeper.”

Davis didn’t smile. Leaving to her side of the shack the men settled into bed as well, prepping for their trek in the morning.

By the time Paladin Danse awoke early the next day Knight Davis was nowhere to be found. Deacon sat idly close by, examining the sights on his hunting rifle.   He’d opted to forgo his traditional black pompadour this time around, probably since hints of his ginger scruff were starting to grow back in. “Oh you’re awake. Boss lady left a bit ago and I’m ready whenever you are.” Even though they were unlikely partners, Deacon wouldn’t turn down having a Brotherhood Paladin watching his back. Danse probably wouldn’t dare to try anything against him or be skinned by Elena when they met up again.

Danse took a deep breath and did his best to rub the exhaustion from his face. Rarely did he sleep well and last night hadn’t been kind to him either. The dull ache in his head had returned and he was feeling emotionally drained. “Let me collect my gear and we can depart,” he muttered. Paladin Danse had no sass left to give the spy, and after collecting his belongings he hopped into his frame and started on the road to Sanctuary.

The trip was uneventful, only a few Bloatflies and wild dogs crossing their path. As the duo approached the bridge, Preston Garvey met them halfway in greeting.

“Paladin Danse, and Deacon too? Heh, have to say I’m a little surprised to see the two of you together.” Preston stood a bit higher on his toes to look past Danse’s huge frame and sank back down when he realized it really was just the two of them. “The General isn’t with you?”

“ _Knight Davis_ is attending to her own assignment at the moment,” the Paladin corrected him.

“She’s hiding out in her nerd cave, probably working on that robot dog project she kept mentioning. Poor Dogmeat.” Deacon smiled.

Preston raised an eyebrow and looked back to Danse, hoping for a more reasonable explanation.

“She’s at Oberland Station,” Danse sighed. “We’re to hold here until she returns.”

“That makes a lot more sense,” Preston chuckled in reply. “Well, make yourselves at home in the meantime. I’d better get back on patrol.”

Danse could respect Garvey’s sense of duty, even if he thought the man a bit simple. Self-doubt began to creep into his thoughts again as he realized how pleasant the Minuteman was being to him. He’d offered them free use of the facilities even though the Paladin had been less than nice in the past. Was this why Davis was so mad at him, and why he’d gotten so angry? Was he just a mean person?

Instead of bunking with the rest of the settlers Danse opted to set up his bedroll behind Davis’ garage, closest to the workbenches and power armor station. Deacon had disappeared to do whatever he did during his free time, which left Danse to his own devices. Not dwelling on his turbulent emotions would be difficult, but not impossible if he kept his hands busy. He would perform armor and weapon maintenance until his Knight returned, then see where their travels would take them next.

Three days passed with still no sign of Knight Davis. Danse was worried sick, but didn’t want to trudge off in search of her for fear of being too overbearing. She could cross the bridge at any moment… but she hadn’t. He cursed as he dropped the ratchet he’d been working with, his traitorous hands fumbling for the tool. Deacon materialized and handed it back to him, a hint of a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. “You dropped this.”

“Er, thank you,” Danse murmured as he went back to tightening a few bolts.

“Haha, wow. No ‘Get your synth loving hands off my tools you degenerate’ for me?”

“Is there something you need, Deacon?” Danse snapped back.

His smile disappeared. “No, but I’ve been thinking; you probably have been too. Charmer shouldn’t be taking so long. In fact, she should’ve been here yesterday.”   

Danse set down his stools and stood up. “I… had actually been thinking the same thing. I wanted to think she was fine, but… I’m not so sure.”

“Glad we agree. Think we should go look for her? Don’t worry, if she gets steamed I’ll take the heat for you.”

The Paladin’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Again, someone he’d been harsh to in the past was willing to be kind to him. Maybe these wastelanders weren’t as bad as he’d made them out to be.  Danse nodded and climbed into his power armor, the seals hissing into place as he grabbed his rifle. “We should start at Oberland and see if Davis even arrived. We can expand our search from there.” The fear and uncertainty inside him was replaced with determination. They would find Knight Davis and he would get to apologize to her. If they didn’t, Danse wasn’t sure if he could bear her last words to her being an argument.

Setting back out into the Commonwealth things were quiet for a while; the spy didn’t make any sound but Danse’s armor thudded and wheezed along at a steady rhythm. But Deacon, being the talkative type that he was eventually spoke up.

“So, I’m bona fide curious; what is the deal between you two?”

Danse’s face scrunched up. “Deal? What on Earth are you talking about?”

“The situation, the status… you know, the _deal_? When you’re not bickering like an old married couple the both of you are joined at the hip…. Unless you were at one point? Freaky stuff.”

A flustered huff escaped him as Danse held his rifle tighter. “I was Knight Davis’ sponsor into the Brotherhood and she’s also under my command, hence why we have so many missions together. And _no,_ we do not argue in that manner. We… simply have discussions.”

“Woah, wait a minute, she’s supposed to be taking orders from _you_? Man, you let her call a lot of the shots though. Why?” Deacon knew the Brotherhood was full of hard-asses, so he never expected one to be so lax with their subordinates.

“I trust her judgement,” Danse said honestly. “She’s proven to uphold Brotherhood ideals and she has military experience. I’d be a fool not to.” For a moment he questioned whether he should’ve been telling the spy all this… but he was Davis’ friend, so Danse would give him the benefit of the doubt.

“So she was a bucket head before the Big Boom too? It’s perfect then, you two can spaz out over new couplers together… or whatever it is Brotherhood does.”

Danse turned red as a tato.

“We are _not_ together. Our relationship is professional, and friendly at best.”

“Really?” Deacon sounded surprised. “ _Huh._ ”

Flustered, Danse huffed a bit at his response. He was burning with embarrassment.

“What are you implying?!”

“Nothing!” Deacon raised his hands. “I’m just shocked is all. The rest of Charmers lovely companions and myself thought you two were an item. And I might owe Hancock a few caps now…”

The Paladin’s mouth went dry. Other people thought that? Was that… good or bad? Danse wasn’t too sure himself. On one hand the idea sounded appealing; he respected Davis and they got along well. They shared interests and their ideals were along similar lines. Even if she was a bit too friendly towards undesirables he could tolerate that. But on the other hand they were both members of the Brotherhood and he was her superior. Blurring the chain of command like that usually didn’t end well, and Elder Maxson probably wouldn’t be too pleased with the idea that two of his most trusted soldiers were off canoodling while on duty.

“Wait… you were making WAGERS?!” Danse stomped the foot of his power armor hard into the ground next to Deacon, making the man stumble. His nostrils flared and his eyes were alight with anger. How could they make bets on something so personal?! Paladin Danse felt justified in his rage, since he knew definitively Davis would have reacted the same way to this discovery.

Staring down an angry Brotherhood Paladin clad in a T-60 was unnerving to say the least. Deacon regained his footing and shrugged, a smile hiding whatever he was feeling at the moment.

“It’s all in the spirit of fun, right? Besides, you can’t deny that it looks that way from the outside. Charmer puts up with way more of your shenanigans than any sane person would.”

Well… the last part was certainly true. Danse knew he was abrasive to most people in the Commonwealth. But he had a job to do and didn’t have the time nor the patience to try and get along with everyone. Knight Davis had much more tact than he did in social settings and had diffused tense situations on more than one occasion. Some of those had even been caused by his harsh words. Davis would call him out though and tell him why the things he said weren’t helpful. Danse didn’t always agree, but he found himself becoming better at judging when and when not to keep his mouth shut.

Danse turned away from the spy and continued on the path.

“Knight Davis is… patient.”

“Patience of a saint,” Deacon chuckled as he followed.

Breaking off from the shadows of the Old World highways the duo crossed the river towards Oberland Station, the few settlers there crouched down in between the tato vines. Danse lowered his rifle and approached carefully. “Excuse me, civilians.”

The scruffy survivors stared back with wide eyes but relaxed after a moment. Maybe having dealt with Knight Davis made them more receptive to the Brotherhood insignia. An older woman stood up, brushing her hands off on her dusty coveralls. “Can we help you?”

“I’m looking for a woman. Auburn hair pinned up and wearing a set like mine. Was she in the vicinity recently?”

She nodded. “Why yes, she was. Helped us get a new pump up and running and even got the lights in the check station working.”

So Knight Davis had made it here at least; she hadn’t gotten lost in the city ruins on her way from Bunker Hill. “Do you have any idea of where she went? Even if you don’t know the exact location, a general direction is useful as well.”

“She left over the river I think. Sorry… I’m not sure where.”

North, back towards Sanctuary. Danse’s stomach sank a bit. That was a lot of ground to cover without any other leads to go on. “Thank you for your time,” he sighed. “I appreciate the assistance.”

Moving a few yards away from the settlement Deacon turned to Danse. “So, what would draw Charmer away from coming straight back?”

“I’m not certain-“

“Aw come on you big robo-bull, you must know her well by now right? Where does she usually wander off to when you’re travelling?”

Ignoring his nickname his brows furrowed down in thought. “Hm… usually any location where we might find technology or weaponry, but the only two locations I know of in the vicinity are Arcjet Systems and the Corvega plant. We’d already made a sweep at Arcjet and Corvega has far too many raiders to be taken alone.” The odds they would find her alive were quickly fading and Danse could feel his stress increasing. He couldn’t bear to lose another squad mate, or friend.

“What about Graygarden?” Deacon inquired.

“Gray… garden? I’ve never heard of such a place.”

“It’s a cute little farm run by robots just north of here. Think Charmer might have been interested?”

It sounded promising. A location full of bots certainly would’ve drawn her in for the possibility of scrap electronics. “It’s a better lead than having none at all. We’ll give it a shot.”

“Hey, that’s the spirit! We got this covered, all right? We’ll find your ice cube and she’ll get right back to yelling at you. Oh the good times.”

For the first time in a long while a hint of a smile pulled at the corner of Danse’s lips. “You do realize the last person that mocked her cryogenic stay she killed.”

“Woah, are you sassing me in a non-pissed off way? It must be Christmas!” Deacon laughed. “But Kellogg was an asshole. I’m the lovable paranoid uncle.”

“You’re definitely something…” Danse grumbled amusedly.

Deacon lead the way for a change, taking the short walk back over the bridge towards the farm. As they circled around the rock outcropping surrounding the structure Danse could see neatly planted rows of mutfruit trees, with several Mister Handy’s tending to the crop. A greenhouse sat close by; some of the glass panels were worse for wear but the rest of the structure was in relatively good condition. The robots paid the duo no mind as they entered the structure, pruning away. All of the plants he’d seen so far looked much healthier than their other Commonwealth counterparts, and the fruit and veg much more appetizing. “Remarkable,” Danse spoke aloud. “These advances in botany could be put to good use elsewhere.”

“I’ll just pretend you mean good in the Commonwealth, not the Brotherhood.” Deacon mused.

“Well thank you darling,” the white painted Mister Handy hovered towards them, it’s voice oddly feminine. “And welcome to Graygarden, the Commonwealth’s first and only hydroponics facility run entirely by a robotic staff. I am Supervisor White; how may I help you?”

Why? Why did the machine have to speak so… sensually? Paladin Danse shifted awkwardly in his power armor before speaking. “I’m looking for a woman; power armor similar to mine, reddish-brown hair done into a bun. Has she been here at all recently?”

“I’m sure all the women must be looking for you too darling,” White teased as she bobbed about, her multiple arms tending to the planters next to her. Deacon let out a muffled laugh, his mouth filled with a mutfruit he must have swiped on the way inside.

Danse was none too keen on being flirted with by a Mister Handy when he had Davis to find. “Personality” shouldn’t have been part of a robots programming anyway. It was _wrong_. His brow drew down and his tone grew more serious. “I asked you a question. Have you seen her, or not?”

“Hmph. Some men know how to talk to a woman. The rest are more like you. Yes, she was here. Rooted around in our supplies for a bit then stayed for a while to observe our processes. She was quite studious in fact, so much so that it made up for her… adequate appearance.”

The robot was insulting Knight Davis. Danse’s finger twitched on the trigger of his rifle but he refrained for the moment. “Do you have any idea of where she went?”

“Why yes, I asked her to clean the Weston plant just southwest of here. The radiation in the water impacts our plants and my constitution negatively and she offered to help. She certainly looked brutish enough to handle such a task so I sent her on her way, not too long ago in fact.”

“You’ve been useful, thank you,” Danse muttered before quickly turning to go in the direction the machine had indicated. Deacon scrambled to follow, arms full of produce he planned to scarf down.

At least the worst of his fears had been quelled. Davis was still alive and he had no reason to believe she was in complete danger; nor had she abandoned him or the Brotherhood. The thought had crossed his mind during their search that maybe their argument had inspired her to leave. Now he felt silly for being so paranoid, but at the time it was a very real concern. Danse was now worried about what awaited her at the water treatment plant. Any number of enemies as well as environmental hazards could prove fatal in such a place.

Tossing the last mutfruit core aside Deacon caught up with the Paladin. “Woah! Slow down! Our packrat is going to be too busy lining her pockets to stray too far. We’ll catch up.”

The humor caught Danse off guard as he let out a confused bark of a laugh. “Ha-! Er, ahem… you do have a point.” He’d scolded her many times before about picking up too much junk, only to have him share the burden. Davis hoarded adhesives like no one else and she refused to leave anything behind. Oh the allures of scavenging.

He slowed his pace to a steady hike and fell in line with Deacon, feeling much more at ease than he had in the past week or so. Of course he still needed to find Davis and apologize but confidence was building inside him. Danse could do it. He’d spoken to her emotionally before and he could do it again.

“…So…” Danse scratched his cheek with the finger of his power armor. “People assumed we were a couple? How so?”

“Oh no. I’ve started something horrible now haven’t I. Me and my big mouth,” Deacon smirked.

Instead of growing angry the Paladin looked a bit, down. “Please… Deacon. I’m just trying to understand this.”

“Well you’re in luck,” he chuckled. “Before the Railroad I used to be a matchmaker over on the west coast. I had a four point five percent success rate.”

Danse was back to staring daggers.

“You spend every waking moment together,” Deacon said honestly. “More than just Brotherhood stuff. Charmer takes you _everywhere_. Plus, you’re both the stoic soldierly type… and big nerds. Super nerds. She’s got a comic collection for Pete’s sake, and you both work on your cans together. It’s sweet, in a really scary way.”

Paladin Danse was deep in thought. “Have you said anything to Knight Davis about this?”

“She asked me if I was writing a book, then told me to get lost.”

A rumbling chuckle worked its way from Danse’s chest into the air. “Hm hm… that sounds about right.”

But it made Danse think. Sometimes, in their more personal conversations at least, he knew Davis had in fact flirted with him or at least said that she cared about him. Whether that care extended deeper than friendship or not Danse was uncertain. Davis cared too much to let what happened with Cutler happen again… She’d asked if he would hold her like Haylen if she ever needed it… Whenever she dared to say such personal things he usually ended up stuttering and gasping like a fish out of water. No one had ever really treated him that way before. The waters were muddy and Danse was swimming around blind.

As they came over the hill just northeast of the treatment facility, the stench of rotting flesh hit Paladin Danse like a brick wall. He knew that smell all too well. “Super mutants,” he snarled, the corners of his lips turning up in disgust. Raising his rifle he aimed down the sight, looking into the primitive shacks dotting the waters by the Weston plant. Usually the dumb oafs meandered around inside, being oblivious, monstrous trash. Another visual sweep didn’t identify any targets though. “Watch your corners,” he murmured to Deacon. “I don’t need you getting hit with a two by four.”

“Tippy toes, got it,” the spy was aimed down his sights as well, silent footfalls carrying him behind the metallic mountain. When they approached it was still too quiet to make Danse comfortable. Something was wrong; where were the Supers? Rarely did they leave such fortified encampments. Behind the two holding tanks outside they found their answer.

The Super mutants were already dead. Some floated face down in the water while others were broken into pieces. Deacon whistled as he stood up. “Looks like the muties saw some excitement. Charmer must be around somewhere?”

Rolling one of them over Danse examined the corpse. Burn marks, rough splattered circles in shape dotted the center mass. It was still warm too, and not bloated from decomposition. Someone with a plasma weapon had been here, probably only minutes ago. Paladin Danse only knew one person stubborn enough to use that cumbersome weapon. “She is,” he stood back up. “Probably already inside the complex, clearing a path.” It worried him that Davis had taken on so many Super mutants by herself. Where there more inside? “Come on, we should move in and assist her.”

“Aye aye captain,” Deacon raised his weapon again and proceeded towards the entrance of the complex.     

Entering they came into a simple lobby, decades of paint chips and other debris crunching under Danse’s boots. Amazingly Deacon still made little to no sound, his footfalls carefully chosen as to avoid any rustling. All that awaited them on that level were a few storage rooms and an elevator, which they took down. Offices and several labs sat silently on the lower floor, a smashed machine gun turret lying in one of the corners.  No plasma burns charred the metal surface but it had been punched through clean to the mechanical workings inside; Davis was using her Super sledge in the close quarters.

Taking a set of concrete stairs down further Danse could hear something in the distance; the burn of a Super sledge’s propulsion and the familiar hiss and clunk of power armor.

“Hrrah!”

Danse ran to the window and scanned the room below him. There, on the ancient catwalks was his Knight, Davis, beating the stuffing out of a Mirelurk. The giant mutated crab stumbled then scuttled forward with a claw open, trying to grasp her forearm. It found no grip in the metal however and clambered to pincer anything else. Bringing her free arm around Davis hit the switch on her sledge and brought the rocketed head crashing into the side of the thing, sending it flying off the platform.

Paladin Danse felt like he was about to have a stroke. She wasn’t wearing her helmet, her suit was wet, she had no backup: the list went on and on and he wanted to scold her for being so irresponsible. Aiming his rifle, he took an angry shot at another Mirelurk innocently roaming the ground below her, its face exploding with the impact.

“Nice shot,” Deacon grinned.

Alarmed from the shot Davis turned her entire body towards the window, sledge held in both hands at the ready. She raised her brow.

“…Danse? Deacon? _What_ are you doing here?”

The spy was already making his way down towards her. “Little Maxson wanted one of the water pumps down here. Came to help Danse haul it piece by piece.”

Clanking his way along Danse was very, very unhappy. “KNIGHT, you should have reported into Sanctuary DAYS ago! What were you thinking-“ As Davis’ face pulled into a scowl Deacon jumped up behind her, shaking his head and making a cutting motion across his throat at Danse. The Paladin stuttered a bit and stopped to take a long, deep breath. “… I’m upset you came here without any backup. It was a dangerous gamble to make.” His voice was lower and more even but still displeased.

Her expression visibly relaxed, maybe it even held a hint of surprise at how he’d reined himself in. “…I apologize for keeping you waiting. I wasn’t expecting to get so sidetracked. How did you even find me?”

“We asked after you at Oberland Station, then Deacon suggested we search Graygarden.”

She turned to look at Deacon quizzically. “You two?”

“The big palooka isn’t so bad. Hell, once you get past all the bigotry he’s actually a decent guy.”

“Hmm,” Davis smirked to herself. “Maybe.” Gesturing with her hammer the Knight pointed to the lowest floor. “Well, I still have to clear out the Mirelurks and throw the last switch to get the pumps up and running again if you’re willing to help.” Giving aid to a herd of Mister Handy’s didn’t sound like Danse’s usual MO, so she wouldn’t be surprised if he objected.

“You point, I shoot,” Danse tried his best to lighten himself up a bit. Davis was ok, she was fine. Nothing horrible had happened and she hadn’t left. Like she’d said before it was just some time apart.

“I’d join in, but I think I heard some tip-tappy crab feet outside. Plus, I should get back to Des and keep her on the up and up. I’ll see you two around.” Deacon nodded to the both of them with his signature smile and moved back up the catwalks to the elevator. They needed their alone time after all and he’d tried his best to get Danse on the right path.

The Knight and Paladin continued on in silence, weaving through the dilapidated halls and exterminating the vermin that were left. While Davis was rooted trying to pry her sledge out of a particularly stubborn arthropod Danse spoke up.

“Could we… speak candidly for a moment?”  

“Is now,” Davis tugged. “really…” Damn the crab didn’t want to give it up. “…the best time?” The last good heave freed her weapon and splattered mushed meat against the wall.

“I’d value your ear Davis… this is important.” His expression was sincere, his gaze fixed on her and her alone.

Those puppy dog eyes were hard to refuse and his pouting lips even more so. With a sigh she heaved her Super sledge over her shoulder and turned to him. “You have my full attention.”

“Thank you.” Danse’s mouth went dry and his mind blank. Shit, hadn’t he steeled himself enough for this conversation? He’d had it all planned out in his head and now that the moment presented itself he was coming up empty. An armored finger scratched the top of his head as he thought.

“I… I’m sorry for the behavior that I displayed in Murkwater. It was wrong of me to accuse you so baselessly. Even if there had been anything between yourself and Deacon I would’ve had no right to demonize you for it. If I have concerns for you I should be able to discuss them in a respectful manner.”

“Oh,” she seemed incredibly shocked yet pleased at the same time. “Well… err, thank you Danse.”

“There’s more.” His cheeks began to turn the deep shade of red they were known for. “I must admit the reason for my outburst was because I was… jealous of the comradery you and Deacon shared and was feeling, left out. With Deacon gone I assumed it would be the two of us again and took that chance.”

An amused grin spread over her lips. “I’m flattered, but you have to understand; the relationship between Deacon and I is much different than ours.”

“How so?” Danse wanted to absorb her words like a sponge for future reference and use.

“Deacon is the friend, to me, that I goof around with and make an ass of myself. He just has that laid-back personality. But he’s not the man I go to when I need to have a serious conversation or heart-to-heart, and he’s not the first I’d go to if I needed help. That’s what I have you for, Danse. I’m not saying we don’t joke around or I don’t enjoy myself with you, but that’s the only facet I have with Deacon. You have a lot more.” It was her turn to blush as she looked away from him. “I’m sorry if I’m not making any sense, or if this is too personal.”

“No no!” He quickly interjected. “Not at all… In fact, I’m, uh… happy to hear you hold me in such high regards. Thank you, Elena. And again, I apologize.” Rarely did he address her by her first name but at the moment it felt right, intimate…

Davis chuckled as her smirk grew. “I accept your apology.” Reaching out to him the Knight gripped one of the handles on the chest plate of his T-60 and angled Danse downwards with a bit of flailing and exclamations. Before he could truly object Davis carefully leaned over to plant a kiss on the top of his head.

Danse froze solid. Had she just… really? The both of them lingered in their awkward armored dance for a moment, either relishing or regretting the fact she’d just kissed him. His cheeks were on fire and his insides were filled with butterflies. No one had ever given him such a tender display of affection.

Knight Davis released him and began to walk towards the final control room. “Now, let’s finish up here and get back to Supervisor White. She offered me the use of her crops in exchange for the help.”

Ah, right back to work. Danse was thankful they weren’t going to dwell on that exchange. Finding his voice again he nodded and followed suit.

“Its personality was certainly… interesting. It tried to flirt with me.”


	6. F!SS Prompt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous said:  
>  Smutty Danse things? Like oral. Sex against a wall. Anything goes**

Danse had done his best to insist he'd be comfortable living in the bunker while Davis was away on duty with the Brotherhood, but she refused to budge on the matter. "I won't have you living in that dark, grungy place all by yourself," she chided him. "Plus it's too close to Brotherhood patrol routes; you'd never be able to go outside."

Paladin Davis recommended Sanctuary instead. There were traders, people, and protection there, and surely Sturges or Preston could keep Danse occupied until she returned to him. But he didn't feel comfortable being so close to so many people. What if something inside him snapped? What if the Institute or Brotherhood came for him? He didn't want to drag innocent civilians into the crossfire.

"Well, what about Red Rocket?"

That... was a good suggestion. It was close enough but not too close, and the garage would be the perfect quarters for him. Danse didn't desire any huge living space anyway; he was used to small apartments. He agreed to that compromise, and Davis helped him begin the process of turning it into a home while she was on leave.

The garage was left alone, the weapons bench, power armor station and other tools already placed in an acceptable configuration according to Danse. They had plans to turn the back office into a bathroom, and the space right outside to be the bedroom area. Along the counters would be any cooking supplies he needed as well as an old iron stove. Most of it was repurposed from Sanctuary, but Elena herself crafted other bits.

That day Danse was on the roof; the sun warming his back as he patched a few holes he'd noticed during the last rainstorm. Winter was coming to an end and spring weather was beginning to pop up, that day especially. A warm breeze tousled his hair as he secured the last patch into place. There, now he could move on... until Danse saw the horrible shape the gutters were in. He may as well clean them while he was up there but he needed a tarp to catch the decaying organic matter.

Danse slid down the ladder with a thud, brushing himself off as he stepped inside the station. Davis was inside the fuse box, cursing to herself and fussing with some wires. As he passed by her she gestured to him. "Stay here a minute, would you? I want to flip the breaker outside. You tell me if the lights come on."

He nodded as he went to get a plastic sheet. "Of course." Even with her hands and shirt spattered with grease and grime, skin with a light sheen of sweat, Elena was still as beautiful as the day Danse first saw her. As she walked outside he admired her body, the parts of her back hugged snugly by her beater showcasing her muscle. He could admire curves on a woman of course, but something about her strength really made his gears turn.

"Are they working?!"

Danse snapped out of his trance and looked around, the lights inside shining bright. "Yes they are!" Ugh, he'd had a hard time concentrating when they were Knight and Paladin, but now they'd made their feelings for each other known and their affection had to be tended to. It was still much too new to Danse to be comfortable. He had memories there, planted by the Institute maybe, of sex and how to physically please a woman. Emotionally however he was shooting in the dark. He had to draw on past experiences with Haylen and his partner to try to give the proper responses.

Elena was grinning quite smugly, wiping some of the grime on her hands onto a rag. "I'll just add electrician to my resume." When Danse looked at her in confusion she assumed resumes were no longer a valid form of certification. "Never mind. How's the roof?"

"Patched, but the gutters need a good cleaning. Came down to grab the tarp to throw onto." He held the folded plastic in his hand, gesturing outside. There was always more work to be done, and with his hands busy Danse usually thought with more clarity.

"A man who actually wants to clean the gutters," Elena smirked to herself, exhaling with an amused breath. "You're quite the catch." She tapped the bottom of his chin with her thumb and index finger curled; an affectionate gesture she'd taken to using on him.

Former Paladin Danse felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he blushed, a hint of a smile at his lips. "Well, keeping drainage areas clean prevents an excess water backup in case of storms... It's important." Having a waterfall pour into your power armor from above was not pleasant.

"That is certainly true," she smiled. "If you need me I'll be rewiring some things outside. Whomever did the job when this place was built left quite the mess."

His eyes followed her as she left, admiring her body yet again. The last time they’d been intimate had been before Danse’s incident, before they left to locate the Mark 28’s for Liberty Prime. When they had grown closer they tended to pursue such activities before their missions. That way they could give it their all with no regrets, and no “what-ifs.” It had been such a personal experience: writhing against one another in throes of pleasure. Sure, it hadn’t been the most professional way to act, but neither of them had regretted it. They respected one another.

But now Danse was unsure if it was right for him to feel the same way for her. He was definitely grateful for being saved from Maxson and for Elena’s support in this impossible time in his existence, but was it right for him, a synth, to still want her? Whenever he thought racy things of her now he felt guilt; a flaw in his programming maybe? Elena deserved someone who could’ve given her true passion, true intimacy, not something being recited from code. However, anytime he tried bringing it up she rebuffed him, assuring him that he was all she wanted and needed.

She wouldn’t lie to him. Danse knew that. But her thought processes could have been flawed as well, skewed by how much time they’d spent together. Letting out the breath he’d been holding in Danse sighed and made his way back outside, spreading the plastic under the gutters where he wanted to start. Back on the roof he pulled on some gloves for good measure and began the disgusting process heaving the sopping debris onto the waiting tarp below. He worked with purpose as always and moved his way down the line.

As he worked Danse’s ears perked at a sharp pop, then a curse from none other than Davis, waving smoke away from the mess of wires inside the GRP cabinet. At least she hadn’t been electrocuted. Danse wanted to scold her for not being careful, but the shape of her rear as she crouched down caught his attention in a very ungentlemanly way.

Back in his days as a knight, Danse remembered that young adults raging with hormones had fueled lots of conversations in the mess hall. One of the questions that had been thrown around consistently was whether you were a "tits or ass" kind of person. At the time Danse never understood the point of the question; why whittle down attractiveness to only two physical traits? Surely there was more to it than that. But now he understood, and had an answer.

Danse enjoyed the lower portion, or at least one in particular. The way it moved as Elena did, how it stood out a bit more as she climbed into her T-60, how it had moved up and down on him...

He shook the thoughts from his mind, his body getting too warm for his liking. Why did the Institute have to program him with a damn libido? It was wrong. Danse knew he shouldn't have been craving a human woman no matter how beautiful and determined she was, but his body objected. Shoving his hands back into the putrid muck he slung globs of it harder into the tarp below doing his best to blow off steam.

When the sun reached the highest point in the sky it was break time. Danse peeled off his soiled gloves and got his feet back on solid ground, heading to their temporary water pump to wash his hands. Elena wasn't too far behind, wiping the dust off herself before kneeling next to him. He stared down at his hands, watching the last suds rinsing away before he stood up again. Was it even a good idea to have her around at all? Could he control himself?

"What do you want for lunch?" She asked as she looked up at him, drying off her hands as well. "We've got pork and beans, salisbury’s, and some of that chowder you made left." A recipe he'd picked up from Rivet City, or at least thought he had. Mirelurks were plentiful by the water and gave a lot of meat if you knew how to crack them open. It was wasteful to not find ways to use all of it. Heh, a synth that knew how to cook. Danse sighed. "It doesn't really matter to me. You choose."

"I always pick," Elena replied a bit defiantly. "We don't always have to go by my tastes. What would you like?"

"I don't _care_  Elena," he snapped back, his impatience getting the better of him. "Just make a decision." Her hard expression in return made a wave of guilt travel through him. She'd just been asking his preference... But his likes didn't matter! Everything tasted the same to him recently anyway.

"I'll heat up the chowder before it goes bad then," she huffed, walking away from him to the kitchen inside.

He deserved that Danse supposed. Irritability came much quicker to him now, mostly because he didn't see the point in things anymore. The synth should have died in that bunker at her hands, but Elena had been stubborn enough to convince him otherwise and stand up to Maxson to ignore his orders. Maybe she'd done it for purely selfish reasons, or perhaps Elena really did care for him as she claimed. Either way he questioned her reasoning and her sanity.

She was at the stove, stoking the fire inside back to life underneath the cooking pot. Her brow was furrowed and strands of auburn hair fell free from her usually perfect sultry hairstyle.  They didn't acknowledge one another as Danse set out two place settings for them, even though he planned on eating in the garage. As the food came to temperature he stepped outside to indulge in a cigarette in an attempt to calm his nerves. It was a bad habit that Elena openly disliked, but Danse had done it for so long it didn't seem to make a difference, plus he'd never experienced the cough other smokers had; maybe due to his origins.

The Paladin poked her head out the door. "Food's hot," she said curtly. "And stop that. It's not good for you." Danse took one final drag, exhaling through his nose before stomping the lit butt out underneath his boot. She'd already dished it out, along with some bread from Sanctuary. He went to pick up his platter, turning around the counter to walk past her.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked perplexed.

"I was going to eat in the garage," he replied. "Is there an issue?"

"Yes. Sit and we can discuss it."

His shoulders sagged as he sighed. Danse was so tired; tired of being angry, confused, without purpose. All of it was so exhausting he didn't want to get out of bed most days. Maybe... talking about it would help. God knew he was terrible at it however. He sat across from her, stirring his chowder a bit before taking a bite. It was flavorless like Danse expected. He wasn't hungry anyway but went through the motions to appease his partner.

Elena mimicked him, the two eating in silence until most of their meal had been ingested. She set down her spoon and looked to him, her chin resting on her folded hands. "Talk to me Danse. What's wrong?"

Danse gazed at her, wondering what exactly she wanted to hear or what he could get away with saying. He knew she'd see through him though; those intense eyes always did. "I... getting my thoughts into a succinct form will be difficult," he said softly. There was so much he wanted to say, but it had left him the moment he gathered the resolve to speak them.

He swore at himself in his head; this shouldn’t have been that challenging. “I…” Danse sighed. “The last time we were intimate… how did you feel about it?” If this conversation had been started before everything happened Danse would have been blushing like a schoolgirl. Instead he felt hollow, like it had just been a dream and nothing more.

She raised an eyebrow. “How did I feel about it? The act itself was very telling, I thought.” Elena sat a bit straighter in her seat. “But if I have to put it into words for you, I enjoyed it very much. There wasn’t anything about it that put me off. Why are you asking?”

“I… did as well, at least when I thought I was still human,” Danse admitted, his voice hardening toward the end. “Now, it just makes me feel sick.”

Elena drew in a sharp breath and leaned back in her seat, due to being offended or saddened Danse was unsure. “You don’t like the fact we slept together? Anymore? We talked about this after. You were fine with it then. What changed?”

“What changed?!” Danse slammed his fists on the counter; incredulous she could be so clueless. He stood and glared down at her.  “Everything!” He bellowed. “I’m a synth Elena! For me to… do that with you, it’s unnatural! It shouldn’t be happening!” Danse began to pace back and forth, rubbing his hands over his face exasperatedly. “I know you said you were in love with me… but I should have stopped this there. I apologize I let it progress this far.”

She stood to match his height, her hands planted firmly on the countertop. “You’re having a conniption over sex we had weeks ago, because of facts that we just discovered? What happened happened Danse. There’s no changing it now.  We had a wonderful time-“

“I’m not denying I wasn’t pleased with it, and that’s exactly what I’m revolted by,” he cut her off. “I should understand now that I can’t be with you because of what I am, but the thought persists.” Danse was beside himself, his revolting, repulsive self.

“Why not?” Elena replied, her eyes hard. “Even if you are a synth, why wouldn’t it be possible for you to be with me? What’s stopping you?”

“Do you even hear yourself,” Danse spat back bitterly. “What’s wrong with a human and a synth being together? I’m an abomination of technology! I shouldn’t even exist!” He moved to her and held her by her shoulders firmly. “I’m grateful that you saved my life, and that you’ve even gone as far as giving me a place to stay, but I can’t let this go any further. I don’t want to end up hurting you. You deserve much more than this.”

“You’ve given me no reason other than self-loathing,” Elena shot back, stepping out of his hands. “What you are doesn’t harm me in any factual way, Danse.”

“I shouldn’t be sharing these human experiences with you Elena,” he responded. “You should find someone else, someone normal, who can. I could end up hurting you, or causing harm to come to you, whether Brotherhood, Institute, or anything else.” If she were hurt due to him Danse would never forget it, nor forgive himself.

“You’re giving me too little credit Danse,” Elena replied. “I can defend myself plenty if need be, and I don’t need a “human” to share those moments with. With you they’re all the same.”

Danse leaned his face into his hand, rubbing between his eyebrows in exasperation. “Steel… Maxson was right. You are by far the most stubborn woman I’ve ever come across.” He looked back to her, his eyes making him look much older than he was. “But… you believe what you’re saying, don’t you…”

“Every word,” she stood resolute in front of him. “I wouldn’t be here if I thought otherwise.”

He felt he didn’t merit the kindness she was showing him. Danse ran a hand through his hair, trying to quiet his racing mind and aching heart. “I-I’m not human, and I’m not quite sure myself what being a machine entails. I don’t even know if what I’m feeling is real or just… programming.” His eyes locked with hers, filled with uncertainly. “The last thing I want to do is hurt you in some way… and I can’t promise that won’t happen.”

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it, since you can’t promise it _will_  happen either.” Elena reached to very gently take his hand in hers, both of them rough and callused. She brushed her thumb over his knuckles, the motion sending a wave of warmth through him. “I’m not letting you go Danse, unless you absolutely demand it of me.”  

Could he do that though? Did Danse have it within himself to send away a person he felt even closer to than Cutler? Cutlers own existence had even been pulled into question as of late, but he knew Elena was very real. He gazed fondly at their hands together, similar in so many ways. “You’re the most patient woman in the wastes,” he said, his voice soft.

“Really?” A hint of a smile spread on her lips. “I always thought myself more hard-headed than patient. I hide it well then?”

Danse couldn’t help but release a rumbling chuckle. “You really don’t.”

“Damn,” she chuckled as she released him and went to take care of her dirty dishes. “Oh well. I’ll keep trying.”

He cast his eyes over to her as he walked away, the grin on his face still lingering. Even if he was still unsure, he felt a tad more confident since Davis had so much faith in him. They’d been through thick and thin at each other’s sides, so her words held more credence than most. It felt as if it had been too long since he was so carefree, at least for the moment.

Following her outside with his own dishes he crouched down at the pump next to her, a clean rag in hand. “Hand them off; you wash, I’ll dry.”

“Glad to see you in a better mood,” Elena grinned, submerging the bowls into the dishwater, scrubbing them down. “You’re much more handsome when you’re not perpetually scowling.”

The soldier still wasn’t used to that. Danse mentally scolded himself as a bright blush spread over his cheeks and the tops of his ears turned red. Only she could get away with flirting with him so openly, and so nonchalantly at that. He almost dropped the first dish she gave him to dry off, scrambling to catch it in his fumbling hands. “Ah, well… you help me feel that comfortable Elena. I’ve noticed most people don’t deal with my personality very well, but somehow you manage. I appreciate that.”

It was her turn to be bashful, pink coming to her cheeks as she found new interest in the silverware she was cleaning. “You’re welcome Danse. Always happy to help.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their chore, neither of them wanting to say anything else embarrassing. After storing the dishes back inside Elena turned to him. “Do you want help with the gutters? Or are you set as you are?”

“I wouldn’t mind the assistance,” Danse called as he climbed back onto the roof. Paladin Davis followed not far behind, kneeling next to him as they started the process again, throwing the leaves and other muck below. “Mm, what a wonderful smell you’ve discovered,” she teased him. “Like a super mutant’s aftershave.”

“I thought I might share the lovely odor,” he quipped back with a smirk. “Since you’ve been so selfless lately.”

Elena cracked a smile as she worked. “Rebuilding this place isn’t a thankless deed in the least Danse,” she assured him. “I do plan on staying here when I’m on leave.”

He nearly choked on his own spit in shock, coughing into the crook of his arm. “I… uh… hmm,” Danse cleared his throat, his thick brows raised as high as they could go. “With me?”

“Yes?” She responded questioningly with a sly expression. “Unless you plan on having other company?”

“No no, ahem, no. I’m just… surprised you would desire to.” By that point they had both stopped cleaning, Elena entirely too entertained by their conversation and Danse a confused fool. “Will we have enough space? I mean… will you be comfortable?” He could survive in such a tight space, but Danse wasn’t sure what kind of accommodations she was used to. Elena had lived on the Prydwen with no complaints though, and it was similar to the garage in a way.

“I’m perfectly capable of managing Danse… once I ask the Minutemen supply lines to find us a bigger bed.” She gazed at him through her lashes, her grin mischievous.

Former Paladin Danse nodded in agreement. Yes, if she were to stay she would need a place to sleep, but where could they put a second bed? Maybe if they sealed off the front entrances they could- wait… A lump formed in his throat.

“A bigger bed… for… us…?” The rusty gears were turning in his head. “Steel,” Danse gasped, running a hand through his hair. His forehead had become damp in a nervous sweat and his insides were twisting and turning. Even after everything that had happened, Elena was still making heavy passes at him. She even wanted to share a bed… and part of him was a-okay with that. “You would really want to?”

“Haven’t I already said yes enough?” Elena peeled off her work gloves and scooted closer to him, enough to touch his cheek. As her thumb smoothed along Danse’s stubble all of his awkward feelings left him, and were replaced with an overwhelming sense of relief. She didn’t think he was a technological horror. She didn’t think any different of him at all. She wanted to be as close as they were before and she cared how he felt. Danse removed his gloves and raised one hand to cup over hers, leaning into her touch desperately as he closed his eyes. “I don’t deserve you,” he murmured.

“Oh hush,” she replied softly, resting her forehead against his. “You deserve every ounce of attention I can give you. You’re a good man Danse.” No other voice soothed him like hers did, flowing and sincere. It wrapped around his core and let him know he didn’t have to keep up walls. When it ran through his ears Danse knew he could rest.

His breathing grew heavier, his voice thick. “Elena… I need you more than I’ve ever needed anyone,” he begged as his strong arms pulled her close, keeping her fully cemented to Danse’s front. “If not for you… I-I love you.” Kneading at the back of her neck he closed the gap between them and crushed his lips against hers, parting to exchange hot breaths between them. Guiding her to lay back on the roof Danse climbed over top of her, resting his arms on either side of her head as they continued their ministrations.

Elena panted when she found an opening, her palms running firmly up his back to hold him in place. “Danse,” she said breathlessly. “I love you too…”

He was very careful not to smother her, although Danse did want to feel every inch of her that he could. His mouth dragged along her jaw, then along the soft exposed skin of her neck and shoulder. Everything about Elena was absolutely intoxicating to him; the trembles as they moved, her breathing that steadily grew more labored, her lovely voice saying his name and that she felt the same. Danse wanted to lose himself in her.

When she gave a few quick, successive taps on his back he pulled away immediately, gazing at her with deep concern. “What’s the matter?”

 "Nothing, nothing. Believe me," Elena smiled at him dreamily, her chest rising and falling steadily to catch her breath. "I just thought we could take this inside." She smoothed his hair over as he kneeled there, dumbfounded. "Danse?" 

" Oh, r-right right..." He stuttered as he got back onto his feet, offering a hand to help her up as well. Wake up moron, Danse told himself. Don't keep the lady waiting with your stunted mental processes. Pulling her to stand he found her lips again, pecking them repeatedly with soft sounds before moving to slide down the latter. Elena was grinning, a hand gently resting on her chest as she glowed with happiness. Danse took that as a good sign and chuckled to himself, heading back inside the Red Rocket.

Flipping a switch on the wall closed the shutters they had installed for privacy, blocking the view inside from the many windows. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears as he sat down on the single bed, the rest lazily starting to flow to his groin. Inside he was a mess of anticipation and anxiety. Would he do things right? Could he still perform? Danse started unlacing his combat boots, kicking them aside.

The Paladin sauntered into view, sashaying her hips in an exaggerated fashion as she approached him. One by one Elena removed the Bobby pins from her hair, making it a bit of a show as she flipped and ran her fingers through her released locks. Something about her having her hair down was oddly sensual to him. Danse was so used to seeing it pinned up when she was working... Maybe that was why? When she decided to crawl over him the bed groaned under their weight but thankfully held firm.

Hands were right back on bodies as their mouths danced against one another. Elena was being a bit more forceful than he'd anticipated, and it sent a pleasant quake down his spine. She pressed her mouth solidly against his, her tongue tracing his lower lip and her teeth catching it with an entertained growl. Danse wanted to say things; dirty, sexual words for her, but a part of him found it too forward at the same time, disrespectful to his lover. Instead he ran his hands down her back, fingers pressing hard against her.

He found the straps of her shirt and bra in his exploration and slid them down her shoulders, giving him an unobstructed path from the top of her neck to her arms. Danse laid hot, open-mouthed kisses against her skin, grinning when he sucked on an area that made her giggle. "Are you ticklish," he asked in a purr, smirking against her. 

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," she chuckled back as she sat up on his hips. A deep groan left Danse's throat as their clothed parts pressed against one another, his blood running hotter. He rested his hands on Elena's hips and gave her a needy squeeze.

“Your refusal to answer implies it’s true.”

“Don’t you _dare_.”

Brilliant teeth flashed as Danse let out a hearty laugh deep from within his lungs. Carefully he rolled the both of them over, securing Elena below him. He was having fun; damn, when had that happened last? When they were out on patrols maybe, exchanging light banter as they took out enemies of the Brotherhood. This was a new enjoyment though; one he was sharing with a loved one. Twining both of his hands with hers Danse leaned in to continue his kisses on the opposite side of her neck than the last. “Don’t worry, I won’t tickle you if you don’t want me to.”

“Good man,” Elena murmured, craning her neck to allow him better access. She pressed her knees against either side of his hips, inching her hips upwards to touch against his again.

He would indulge her; Danse just didn’t want to crush her with his weight by being lazy about it. Letting go of her hands he propped himself up on his elbows and lowered his waist back onto hers, a slight tremble going through him. He was as hard as he could comfortably get still clothed, the outline fairly obvious. Bit by bit Danse began to grind himself against her, his expression falling into one of deep concentration.

The soft breaths this evoked from Elena left him wanting more. With her help they slid off her shirt and bra, and Danse dipped his head down to brush his tongue along the peaks of her breasts, feeling the soft flesh of her nipples tighten under his stroking. When he took one into his mouth Elena yelped and he looked up at her questioningly.

“T-They’re sensitive,” she explained, although embarrassed. “Soft is the way to go.”

“Right,” Danse nodded in understanding. If it was gentle she wanted, it was gentle she would get. Not too hard of a command to follow. Bringing a hand over he delicately pressed against one of her satiny mounds, memorizing the feel as his tongue made agonizingly slow circles on her nipple. Following her advice seemed to make her squirm more; Elena whimpering under his actions.

His cock throbbed in protest against his pants but Danse ignored it, far too engulfed in his lover to care much for his own pleasure. To his surprise Elena didn't want him to go unnoticed, and began to unbutton his waist and zip down his fly. The relief of pressure was tangible as Danse let out a low groan. "Elena," he growled as he rutted against her hand, his swollen head peeking through the top of his briefs.

Danse was aching, but still he wanted to make sure she was getting the attention she deserved. Sitting up on his haunches he went to take off her pants, taking care as he slid the garments off her legs. He felt himself throb as he looked at her exposed sex, lips deep pink and glistening in her arousal. Danse tackled her with hunger like a Yao Guai, fingers probing and sliding.

"Danse," Elena gasped, opening her legs more as her arms locked around his back. "Oh Danse..."

The moment couldn't have been more beautiful, the two of them exploring the others bodies, hands and fingers delicately tracing each line they found. Was this really love? Danse wanted to find out-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"General?"

The both of them froze, statues mid manual stimulation.

Preston.

Garvey.

They both deflated, Danse much angrier at the interruption than Elena was. "Hold on, let me see what he wants," she sighed and went to grab her pants.

"No," He replied a bit too quickly, resting a hand on her shoulder to push her back to the bed. "Stay here. I'll send him on his way," trailing off. Danse sounded menacing. Elena sat up and called after him but he'd already tucked himself away in his pants and stomped to the door.

Preston could see Danse come up through the window in the entry. When they made eye contact he smiled slightly and tipped his hat. "Danse," he said as the door rattled open.

"Garvey," he scowled, so not in the mindset to deal with him at the moment.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here; is the General around?" The Minuteman was completely oblivious, even though Danse showed clear signs of having been occupied. Shirtless, tousled hair, blushed cheeks and heavy breathing did nothing to tip him off.

"She's currently occupied." Danse's voice was low and stern.

Preston frowned a bit at his attitude. "Well, I need to see her, it's important."

"Somehow I doubt that, civilian." What was it, a few molerats? A brahmin get tipped over? Certainly with the numbers the Minutemen had gained, thanks to Davis' help, they could take care of their own problems? At least for a day?

Garvey bristled at that, not being taken seriously was one of the few pet peeves the gentle man had. "I'd rather let our leader decide that for herself."

"I'm not going to ask nicely. Leave-"

"Preston!" Elena gasped as she came around the corner, tugging down her shirt and clambering to button her pants.

"General," he lightened up a bit, shooting a look at Danse before stepping to the side where she was walking to. "There's been an incident, let me mark it on your-" 

She stood in the doorway between the two men, Danse stewing behind her. "Yes, good afternoon, hello, hi, Preston! Listen," Elena brushed her hair out of her face. "Now really isn't a good time for me."

He paused as he looked at her a bit incredulously. "But, the settlement needs your-"

"They can handle themselves just fine Preston," she assured him. "For now, at least."

"How do you know? You haven't even given me a chance to explain their situation. Please, it won't take me but a minute."

Elena groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Please Preston... Not. Now. Can you come back in maybe...? An hour? Better yet, as soon as I'm finished here, I will march myself over to Sanctuary and take care of whatever it is you need." If this didn't work, she would have to result to being actually rude.

Preston was starting to get more upset. "General! We can't just ignore their plea for help-" he gave pause as he watched Danse lay a possessive hand on her hip, pulling her close to his side. The Paladin's hard eyes met Garvey's, and in that moment everything clicked.

"Um... Oh." Preston tipped the front of his hat down, doing his damnedest to try and hide the blush growing on his cheeks. He'd... interrupted them. "I'll just... wait for you then," he replied as he took a few tentative steps backward. "Sorry, General." Turning around he broke into a jog down the road, coattails fluttering behind him. Next time he would just use the Minuteman radio to alert her.

"And they called me 'Paladin Dense,'" Danse grumbled, the hand on Elena's hip idly moving to and fro. "He really needs to learn to take care of his dependency-" She cut him off, pulling him back inside and shutting the door behind him. Danse rumbled in surprise, his eyebrows raising a bit as he met her in another hungry kiss. Her hands grabbed at his pants, sliding them far enough they fell around his ankles. If Garvey turned around now he'd certainly get an eyeful.

"Are you alright," he breathed against her skin, helping her undress.

Elena grumbled as Danse pinned her against the wall, his hand sliding between her legs once again. Sliding past her soaked curls she trembled as he brushed her clitoris. "I'm fine... Just don't want to be bothered when I finally have some alone time with you..."

"I understand," Danse replied, his voice falling into a low rumble as he felt her slender fingers on his shaft. He was interested in seeing where they were headed and gave her more of the attention she so desperately wanted. Parting her lips with his fingers Danse used his middle to trace circles around her sensitive bud. His reward was her hand gripping him, her thumb rubbing underneath his head as she let out some ridiculous moans.

Pulling away Danse slid his hands to the backs of her thighs and lifted Elena up against the wall, adjusting himself a bit and letting her grab where she felt most secure. He could hold her with ease though; Danse's muscle more than enough to hold one woman. Elena smirked as she reached between them, guiding his cock against her entrance and gasping when he started in. "Don't drop me," she tried to joke.

He couldn't think of words for the moment. The sensation of her hot, wet walls enveloping him was more than Danse could handle. Once he was in to the hilt he planted another heated kiss on her neck. "That would be very... unromantic," Danse rumbled. Sliding out he could feel her gripping him and he trembled, thrusting back in with a jolt. His rhythm evened out as he continued to rock inside her, Elena being everything Danse could ever want at that moment.

Her moans had him tightening his hold, each push of his hips lingering before Danse did it again. She was completely at his mercy and that fact was driving him mad. Davis was a strong woman; independent, intelligent, and proud. Having her whimpering his praises under him would've made Danse laugh were he not trying to control himself.

"Danse," Elena murmured, leaning her head back against the wall. "Ahh... You..." Sliding a leg carefully back onto the floor she locked her gaze with his, burning with lust. "You don't have to be so... gentle."

This woman.

"I don't want to hurt you," he replied. "Sometimes I forget my own strength." As she planted her feet back on the floor Danse pulled from her, his length twitching at the sudden lack of warmth.

"I want you to forget." Elena smirked and pushed her lips against his with the same force she'd been showing earlier, her hand a vice grip in his hair. Danse let free a bellowing moan, lewder than anything he could ever remember uttering. It was embarrassing, but his lover seemed to get quite a kick out of it as she moved back to the bed giggling.

When Danse met her back on the mattress she held his head to hers again, Elena’s fingers scratching against his scalp. “Now, listen to me carefully,” she spoke in a commanding tone, similar to his own. Oh how she’d learned well from him. “I don’t want you to hold back. I really don’t. You won’t hurt me. I’m specifically asking you to do this, you understand?” Their lips came together and apart with gentle sounds as they shared small love pecks.

His heart was thumping anxiously in his chest; each beat audible in his ears. She… wanted him to be rough with her? “I… I’m not sure I understand,” Danse admitted to her, his fingers tracing her cheekbone in admiration of her beauty. “How should I… how do you want me to act?” Elena paused for a moment, twirling an errant lock of his hair against his scalp. “…The best way I can describe it for you… Think of every dirty thing you’ve wanted to say, or how you’ve wanted to act, and do it. It really won’t shock me, I promise.”

Danse fidgeted nervously above her. “You say to, do things… but what if it’s something you don’t like? I won’t force you into anything Elena. Never.” His eyes were hard as he locked them with hers.

“You saying that gives me all the reason I need to trust you,” she smiled and leaned up to give him another kiss, needier. “Here… let me give an example.”

Grasping his manhood, Elena guided him down to glide against her sex before he took the initiative and slid inside. She hummed in approval before suddenly grabbing his ample, muscular rear in both hands and pulling him towards her.

“Fuck me,” she gasped against his ear.

_Oh._

He would certainly do his damnedest to act as she asked. Danse planted his grip of steel on her hips and pushed into her, letting his need dictate how hard. Very, apparently, as Elena cried out obscenities dripping in pleasure as he drove into her. He was very quickly losing his composure, his main focus dumbing down to the heat soaking his cock and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. But this position wasn’t doing enough for him. Danse wanted it harder, deeper.

As Danse pulled away Elena was already turning over, leaning her front into the pillows and raising her hips up towards him. He reentered her without a second thought, his groan reverberating through the small room. Now he could pull her hips back against him with more force. The air was filled with an awful racket; moans, heavy breathing, the slap of skin and the creak of their bed. They’d never dared even consider being so loud before. The Prydwen carried noise everywhere, so as to not share such a private moment they'd kept things silent. Now they could throw caution to the wind and do whatever they pleased.

Glancing down at her Danse admired all the curves her body offered, from her ass to the lines of her muscles. He noticed one of Elena’s arms gripping the sheets while the other had snaked between her legs without alerting him.

“ _Oh Danse,_ ” she cried, bucking herself against him. “ _Spank me._ ”

Without any hesitation his hand lifted and came down with a snap against her rear as he continued to thrust.

“ _Again,”_ she pleaded breathlessly.

Smack.

“ _Harder!_ ”

**Smack!**

Danse was glad they had no neighbors close to them, because they probably would’ve thought by that point Elena was being murdered.

“ _Danse, oh God Danse… I-I’m close. Please, please…_ ”

He felt his end nearing as well, his loins tight and coiled like a spring ready to unwind. Danse leaned forward, his labored breaths hitting her back. One of his hands slid between her thighs, resting atop Elena’s own that was frantically easing against her clit.

“Come for me,” Danse snarled. “Let me feel you. Good Lord let me feel you…”

That was all it took. Elena’s whole body rocked as she started to quiver around him; her cries turning into a silent gasp as her lips formed an “O.” Her clenching on him was just too much, and Danse let out a roar as he buried himself to the base, his release leaving him in heavy spurts.

A few weak thrusts ensured that Danse was completely and utterly spent, yet he didn’t move away. For a moment he basked in their connection, the ecstasy carrying him high before he realized how **tired** all that effort had made him. Removing himself from her he collapsed by her side, pulling her against his chest. Both of them were fighting for breath and covered in sweat, and Elena bore a large red handprint on her right ass cheek.

Elena ran her fingers through the fur on his chest as she kissed him lovingly, breathing heavily through her nose. “Danse,” she sighed. “That was… amazing. It was-“ Her thought was cut off by a loud snap, then another and another before their bed tilted dangerously to one side and crumpled completely to the floor. The frame had snapped.

As they laid against one another in a heap of limbs they both began to laugh. Danse smoothed her hair out of the way and over her head as he caught her in another kiss. “Perfect,” he grinned at her.


	7. F!SS Prompt 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Sole catches him [Danse] in the shower wanking and joins him….hopefully he is a bit mad about it too. And its ragey with a little biting._ **

It had been a very long week for Paladin Danse. The expedition to the Glowing Sea had taken a lot out of him, physically and mentally. His body was sore from the trek itself and he was mentally exhausted from all the preparation before and the reports after the fact. Plus, he hadn’t had any real private time and the stress tended to pile up. But now he was finally alone and he could take a moment for himself.

Usually he didn’t shower in the evenings; the walk to and from the shower stalls set up by the airport could be uncomfortably cold without the sunshine, but it was quiet and that was what Danse wanted. No one would come bounding up to his stall and knock, trying to shove another request down his throat. He slid easily out of his uniform and folded it by the lockers before carrying himself out.

The curtain crinkled as he slid it shut behind him and the shower hissed into life, gracing him with a hot stream threatening to burn his skin. Paladin Danse sighed and let his shoulders sag, the water running through his hair and down his back. He didn’t even want to know how dirty he was at the moment; he had other things on his mind.

On the contrary to what some of the knights believed Danse knew how to masturbate, he just rarely partook in the pleasure. There were usually more pressing matters to attend to during his day, so he only resorted to it as a valve to release tension. By Steel he had a lot of that. Just the thought had blood already rushing to his cock, his hand idly running over his shaft to help things along. Danse gently fondled his package, eyebrows knit low in concentration. What would he think about this time?

Typically, he just thought of some generic woman performing some generic sexual act on him. It was enough to get the job done. This time was different. Danse’s imagination strayed to his knight, Davis. He’d be lying to himself if he said she wasn’t attractive. She had curves in all the right places; perky breasts, a smooth and fit waist, a firm round ass… and those thighs; he wanted to wear them like earmuffs. He’d been thinking of her so often the initial shame had worn off. His hold on himself tightened as he found a rhythm that suited his needs. Danse slid his foreskin back and rubbed his thumb flatly over his exposed head, pretending it was her tongue.

Elena had spent way too much time in the work bay on the Prydwen, wiping down her T-60 to make sure there was no radioactive residue left over from the Sea. The scrubbers and air filters had also needed replacing, and their respective systems routing. When she was finished she found herself covered in grease and grime, and she couldn’t sleep like that. Davis left her gear by the lockers and walked her way out to the stalls, a towel wrapped around her torso. She heard another shower running but didn’t think anything of it as she claimed a stall, not until she heard her name be called almost painfully.

“ _Ungh… Elena…”_

Oh.

She crept close and recognized the voice as belonging to her sponsor. Well… that was interesting. Her first thought should have been how inappropriate it was, but Elena had no room to talk. After all she’d married her last superior officer, Nate, and she had thought about Danse’s assets on more than one occasion. But still she didn’t dare turn on her water. Danse would hear and know someone had just heard him groan out for her. Maybe showering in the morning would be a good alternative.

_“F-uh-uck…”_

Shifting a bit Elena became acutely aware of the growing heat between her legs. Adding the fact that she’d never heard him curse before, Danse’s tone was doing things to her she hadn’t felt in a very long time. But, he couldn’t be brave enough to express his attraction to her? He had to jerk off in secret in a shower stall? She was acting just as cowardly, afraid to move. The corner of her mouth curled up into a scowl. No more.

Danse could feel his end approaching. The heat in his groin was coiled, ready to unspring. He leaked precum onto his eagerly stroking fingers. Breathing heavy and labored he cupped his tight balls. When his shower curtain was ripped open his hand froze mid-stroke, then immediately left his hot flesh to grab the curtain to cover his shame.

It was Elena.

He wanted to walk straight into the ocean. Just drown himself and his misery.

But his suicidal embarrassment was quickly replaced with anger and indignation. A man couldn’t have one shower to himself?

“KNIGHT! What the _HELL_ are you doing?!”

“I should be asking you that, you fucking _oaf,_ ” Elena spat back. “Unless there’s some other Elena you cry out to trying to get off.”

“That’s none of your concern, and watch who you’re speaking to with that mouth! I’m not allowed a moment’s peace to unwind?!” Danse did his best to tower over her, but he only beat her by a few inches. To help his case he mustered up the best glare he could, nostrils flared, teeth bared, and thick eyebrows brought into a sharp point.

“Not when you’re making an ass of yourself to the whole world at my expense, _sir_.” Her next words would either get her something she wanted, or get her kicked out of the Brotherhood for harassment.

“You owe me for that.”

Paladin Danse stared at his knight, the anger momentarily leaving his expression for shock. She wanted to? With him, even after such a display? Elena was either incredibly forgiving or aroused. He hoped it was a bit of both.

His heart pounded in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears. Danse couldn’t think, but he could act. A stern hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the stall, shutting the curtain behind them. When her towel fell he kicked it aside then used his weight to pin her body against the wall. He crushed his lips against hers, his tongue tracing her lower lip as they exchanged hot breaths.

Her wrists were pinned above her head as Danse pecked down her neck. With her strength Elena could have easily broken his hold on her, but she didn’t. She only let out a groan and ground herself against his erection, brushing him along her belly. Danse shivered as he felt the peaks of her breasts press against his chest and he imagined her lovely ass forced against the shower wall.

Manners were slipping away from him, much baser needs and thoughts coming to the forefront of his mind. She drove him crazy. Danse knew it was so entirely wrong for a Brotherhood Paladin to be acting in such a way, with his subordinate of all people, but he wanted to tell her exactly what he thought; precisely what he wanted to do. Maybe if he’d been a bit younger, he’d have been shyer.

“You want it like this?” Danse growled into her ear, his hands clasping harshly around her wrists. “Not in a bed, slow and loving… but out here, like some kind of animal?” His gaze caught hers as he pulled away slightly, waiting for a response. Even though his thoughts were swimming in arousal Danse didn’t want to overstep any bounds. He was giving her a chance to tap out, or warn him he was getting too carried away.

The fire in Elena’s eyes burned as bright as ever. “Only if you’re going to show me what kind of animal you are.”

His cock throbbed at her words. Without any more hesitation Danse moved a hand between her legs, parting her lips and sliding between them to coat his fingers in her wetness. Steel, when was the last time he’d actually had a woman? Back at the Citadel maybe, but it felt like eons ago. Now he had such a gorgeous creature mewling under his touch as he traced firm circles around her clitoris. Danse rumbled contently to himself as he sucked at her skin, grinning as she tried to pull away. He kept going and left a very visible hickey, one that fell just above the neck of her uniform. Unless Elena wore her hair down everyone on the Prydwen would see, and no one would doubt who had given it to her.

“You wanted an animal,” Danse hissed in warning. “You should be thankful I’m not doing worse. After all you did interrupt me… I could be very upset about that…” Angling his head down he kissed along the tops of her breasts, nibbling along the soft flesh. Stooping a bit lower he brought a nipple between his lips and let his teeth graze her. Elena was rocking herself faster against his fingers, trying to reach her orgasm from the stimulation. Just as quickly Danse retracted his hand.

A low whine escaped her lips, one that made the burn inside him swell sharply.

“Not that easily,” he rumbled against her skin. “We’re not going to waste that much water. That’d be extremely irresponsible.” Danse grabbed the nearby bar of soap and stepped to the side, scrubbing himself down as he looked oh so smugly satisfied. “Get washed, Knight.”

Knight Davis had the look of someone who’d just been slapped. Her eyes were wide in shock and her lips slightly parted. She was flushed and flustered and couldn’t do a thing about it. Shoulders sagging as she let out a defeated sigh, Elena took the bar from him once he was finished and rinsed away the grime. Danse wasn’t lost on her however; she could feel his eyes burning into her as he watched her shower.

The very moment the last of the suds rinsed down the drain Danse turned off the faucet. A quick glance out of the curtain proved no one was around and he threw it open. He hadn’t had so much fun in a very long time, and the Paladin planned to continue. Danse toweled off and wrapped it about his waist, his erection still excitedly poking at the fabric. When wet footsteps followed silently behind him he grinned. Davis was playing along, good.

As they made their way back to the lockers Danse stopped at her neatly folded pile of clean clothes. Undergarments and a standard Brotherhood uniform; typical for his Knight or any other. A wicked idea shot through his mind, and the corner of his mouth curled up in response. Danse grabbed the bra and panties and gestured to Davis with them. “These stay in your locker for now. Just the uniform.” The thought of her walking around the Prydwen, bare under her uniform, made him throb excitedly.

Davis froze as she pulled her hair up into its signature bun. “Are you joking,” she hissed. “Do you want me to chafe? That is the complete opposite of arousing Danse.”

“You won’t be running laps Davis. You’ll be fine for now,” he huffed in exchange, stowing the clothes away. His stare locked back on to her, the fire in his eyes burning deep. “Unless you’re purposely going against my orders? That would require punishment… Knight.”

She froze, and Danse could see the tiniest of shivers move up her back. Her hands fell away from her hair and rubbed absently at her beautifully muscular thighs. Oh she wanted to touch herself, but she didn’t want to challenge his authority. “No, sir,” Elena admitted defeat as she set her towel to the side.

Danse waited, watching with labored breaths as she pulled on just her uniform. At its lowest point the zippers and buckles sat just below her damp curls. When she pulled the zipper upward his eyes followed, soaking in the display of her heavy breasts being pushed together by the fabric. What an utterly sinful creature.

Before he even dressed himself Danse was upon her again, hands forgetting to hold his towel as they held her hips securely. “Good,” he purred as his large palms slid to grip her ass through the jumpsuit.

“How do you feel?”

“Like you’re torturing me,” Elena growled as she dragged her teeth across his lower lip. “You’d better make this worth all the waiting.”

He replied with a low groan, Danse’s train of thought momentarily leaving him as he soaked in her tone of voice. What he wouldn’t give to be under her command for an evening.

But he stepped away from her, carefully pulling on his own uniform without any undergarments. It was a good thing it was evening; otherwise someone might have noticed the very large bulge in Danse’s jumpsuit. He took her wrist and pulled her along to the Vertibird waiting to take personnel to and from the ground to the Prydwen. Their pilot thought nothing of it; the duo had come back late from their work on more than one occasion, and this must have been no exception. When the pilot thought he noticed the Paladin’s hand on a… private area of the Knight’s, he assumed it was just his exhaustion.

As they stepped onto the flight deck Danse waited to take a few strides away from the bird before he cupped a hand between Davis’s legs, strong fingers pressing eagerly through the fabric to touch her more intimately. Her hands found him as well, her palm running broadly against his straining length. The Paladin practically dragged her to the small storage area on deck, just underneath the bow of the ship. A few stairs led to the piles of crates and other miscellaneous freight, but there was no door. The darkness was their only protection.

Danse sat himself onto one of the many boxes and pulled Elena to sit on his lap, their lips not so much kissing as colliding. He’d shouldered such a deep ache for her it was difficult to describe even to himself. To feel her push and moan against him made Danse’s head spin. Deft hands went to unzip Elena’s uniform, undoing the familiar buckles without even looking at them. His palms met her breasts yet again as he kneaded at her soft flesh, his tongue bringing her nipples to peaks.

“Danse please,” Elena gasped, her fingers twining tightly into his hair to pull him away. The force of it surprised him, his lips still parted from suckling at her. “I need more,” She added as she stood, shimmying her suit off of her shoulders and over her hips. Whatever divine powers had blessed him with such a companion Danse would praise for the rest of his life. The display made him throb in blissful agony, and he was all to eager to do as she instructed.  

The cold metal floor didn’t bother him as he lay back against it, beckoning her over. When he stopped her from unzipping him Elena looked puzzled.

“Um… We can’t if I can’t get to your-“

“It’s not what I want to do right now, if you don’t mind,” Danse replied. In the faint light Elena could see a touch of color meet his cheeks.

She grinned. “What happened to my forceful Paladin? Punishing me and all that? Even dragging me here instead of your room…”

A rumble of a laugh came from deep in his chest. “You may not believe me when I say this… but I’m not good at being horrible all of the time.”

When Elena let out a mock gasp Danse laughed even more. “I knew that was coming. Do you really enjoy being treated like that?” The harshness of his earlier expressions had faded and been replaced with a loving tenderness. He cared about what she was feeling and what she wanted. He didn’t want to force anything or let it become too much.

Elena laid over him, propping herself up on her elbows by the sides of his head. “I do, but only in the moment. Treat me like that any other time… and no one will like the results.” She grinned as she kissed along his jaw and down his neck, his stubble pricking at her lips. “I am all for dirty talk though,” Elena rumbled into his ear.

Danse chewed at the inside of his lip, stifling a groan. Her tone alone was doing horrible things to him, but he could wait. After all he’d denied her in the showers and it was time to make up for it. His hands gripped her hips as she ground down onto him, teasing his still hidden length. “Elena,” he whined almost painfully before lifting her off of him. Before she could question again Danse slid his body down, letting her rest right on top of his mouth.

The way she gasped and quivered on him let Danse know he was on the right track. He buried himself in her soaked lips, his tongue running broadly along her to taste her sweetness. When he found her clit he swirled around it in sloppy circles, holding her firmly as she tried to squirm and grind. Elena’s sudden hand in his hair only made him more eager, closing his lips around her sensitive bud as he started to suck.

“Danse! Fuck…!” Elena pressed herself further against his mouth, her breaths turning to harsh pants and her muscles tightening in anticipation. After her work-up in the showers, it wouldn’t be long.

He glanced up at her, his eyes glazed over with lust. Danse released her clit and ran his tongue through her again. He kissed and licked lovingly at what he thought the most beautiful woman in his world. “Do you want to come for me,” Danse murmured against her.

“Yes,” she whined. “Danse please…”

That was all he needed. Danse sucked hungrily at her clit and slid a finger inside her, rubbing in a come hither motion. Elena let out a choked sob and ground herself against his lips, body quivering around him. Her pleasure uncoiled in heated waves as she praised his name, throbbing and clenching on him. Danse’s motions slowed as he let her ride out her orgasm, his tongue lapping at her lazily. “Mmm…”

Knight Davis pulled away from him still shaking as she quickly unzipped and unbuckled his jumpsuit. “Fucking hell Danse,” she moaned, practically ripping the clothes off of him. “F-From now on when I look at you that’s all I’ll be able to think of.”

“I don’t mind that,” Danse chuckled hoarsely. Relief flooded him as his aching cock was finally freed. He sat up to pull the uniform from his arms and raised his hips for a moment to get it around his ass and off his legs. “Lay back.” His voice was heavy with need, low in timbre and tone. When Elena obliged him he moved into position between her legs, one hand in a steadying grip on his cock.

He didn’t enter right away; no that would be too easy. Danse pressed close and rutted against her slit, the shock of his arousal hitting him like a Deathclaw bull. They both gasped but his was painful, aching in need. Elena slid her fingers over his length to press his head against her sensitive bud, whimpering each time it passed. He cupped and massaged at his heavy balls, so wanting of release. But he wanted to go out with a bang, not a whimper.

The Paladin took hold of her legs behind the knees and pushed them back exposing her hot, wet center. Elena took the initiative and guided his swollen head to her entrance for him, crying out as he tentatively began to inch himself inside her. “Danse!”

Oh Steel. Nothing else in his brain was registering except for the ridiculously soaked warmth around him. Danse buried himself to the hilt, amazed at the sensation and all the small trembles and movements she made on him. As she called his name again a shock went up his spine. Yes, he was the one she was moaning for. He was the one making her feel that way. He was the one taking her on the flight deck without a care in the world.

And oh how tight she was. Being frozen for over 200 years would probably do that to someone, but neither of them was complaining. Danse slid himself out then back in, giving her time to adjust to his girth. Elena was grazing her fist with her teeth, doing her best to curb the cries she so desperately wanted to release. The Paladin rested her ankles on his shoulders to free his hands, leaning closer over her.

Danse fell into a steady rhythm, just admiring everything that was happening in the moment instead of his own pleasure. Elena was shaking and panting, her hips pressing to him readily. Glancing down he watched in a heated daze as his cock spread her with each thrust.

“Elena,” he growled, starting to quicken his pace. What were gentle grinding movements became harsher slaps of skin. Her brief composure failed her and Elena cried out, fingers digging into his muscular back. She choked out his name in breathless whispers only urging him on.

“Yes, Paladin…. “

If he hadn’t been so preoccupied Danse would have found that hilarious. Using proper titles seemed like the last thing on his mind during sex, but if it gave her something more he would play along.

“Knight,” he rasped in reply, closer to her ear. Danse had adjusted lower to her, his elbows supporting himself on either side of her head as he thrust with abandon. Her legs wrapped about his waist pulling him close urged him to continue, and by how hard she was squeezing Danse could only guess she needed more.

“I could order you,” he breathed against her neck. “…To do anything, and you’d like it wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Elena replied, her voice barely a murmur.

“Knight, that’s completely unacceptable….” His heat was building deep in his groin, everything tensing in anticipation. Danse wanted to last through her end; he had to.

“I-I’m sorry sir…”

“Come for me, and I’ll forgive you.” He locked his lips with hers, muffling the moan she let out as his hand strayed to her clit. Danse did his best to rub in time with his thrusts as he felt her tensing under him.

He didn’t let Elena pull her mouth away to cry out when she started to quake around him. Danse kept his lips cemented to hers, taking in each gasp and moan she offered. Keeping up his beat he thrust through her orgasm, sucking in air sharply as she squeezed down almost painfully on him. Enough was enough; he needed release.

Danse slid out of her, and with a few practiced movements of his hand he throbbed and met his release in thick spurts onto her stomach. He jumped when he felt her hand on his shaft, stroking out the last few drops of his orgasm. Paladin Danse was a panting and sweating mess, his mind floating in the clouds and his body aching from their activity. He hit the floor next to her with a thud, his arms lazily searching to pull her close as his eyes closed.

Elena met his embrace and scooted forward, minding the mess on her skin. Thin calloused fingers ran over his scalp and through his luscious hair, gently pulling and scratching in a pleasurable way. Danse nuzzled her collarbone, lips gently pecking at the tops of her breasts. All the urges he’d had, the dirty imaginings, were gone. He felt fulfilled in a way he hadn’t been… ever. Sure he’d had sex that had scratched his itch, but nothing that made him feel so whole. It was certainly an experience.

“We should turn in,” Danse mumbled, sleep threatening to take him out in the open.

“In a minute…” Elena replied, holding him firmly to her body. So much for his ‘command’.

Fighting his heavily eyelids Danse locked his sights on her expression. Elena didn’t look so guarded, or fierce as she usually did. Her lids and brow were relaxed, her eyes in a pleasant haze. He propped himself up on an elbow as she had to bring himself to eye level.

“Did you… enjoy yourself?” He suddenly sounded unsure.

She stared at him. Was he really so dense? “Yes, I did.” Elena smirked at him. “I’m pretty sure with the two orgasms and your loudmouth we did just fine.”

His cheeks turned pink, darkening his complexion as he tried to find the right words. “I’m… glad I could be of service. I apologize for my earlier attitude, I was just-“

Elena cut him off with another kiss, deepening it briefly before she stood and grabbed her uniform. “Apology accepted sir.” The grin hadn’t left her as she dressed. “Just… try asking the next time you think of me. I’d be more than happy to assist.”

Paladin Danse lingered after she left, pondering the implications of what they had just done. Somehow he was much more okay with it all than he’d ever imagined being. He should have been outraged with himself and his Knight for giving into carnal temptations… but they were both responsible, productive members of the Brotherhood. As long as it didn’t get in the way, what was the harm?

Shaky legs struggled to support Danse as he slid into his uniform. Next time a bed would be a necessity. Moving afterward was just too tiresome.  


End file.
